Te amaba
by Nami-Luna LinusMantita
Summary: "te amaba...Pero el tiempo pasa y las cosas cambian..." "trato de convencerme de que lo que NO siento es lo que pasa por mi mente en este minuto" Arthur no puede seguir con esto...Necesita liberarse de todo lo que guardó desde que su pequeña colonia se independizó... Podrán Alfred y Matthew salvarlo de la depresión e incluso el suicidio? Paring: Usuk
1. Carta de Arthur a Alfred

**Holis! Mi nombre es Nami-Luna y tengo otros fic de APH en progreso...**

**Este fic consta de 5 Partes (Muy cortas) las cuales actualizaré a diario (e intentaré actualizar todos los demás fics que tengo en progreso)**

**Disclaimer: APH ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece.**

**Advertencias: Yaoi leve, Ingleses sensibles y Estadounidenses arrepentidos.**

**Dedicado: Fue difícil pensar en dedicárselo a alguien porque esto es algo más relacionado a lo que siento en este momento con respecto a mi Luddy personal, pero me decidí por esto: Dedicado a todo quien desee leerlo y le guste; también a mi hija Catita, la cual se sentirá un tanto dolida por el fic (Te quiero a montones bebe) Y a la Krysalida que me ha apoyado incondicionalmente en esta aventura que es mi vida.**

**Sin más que decir, espero les guste**

* * *

Inglaterra escribía, mientras lloraba, lloraba toda la pena que jamás fue capaz de expresar frente a su único amor

"Dear baby:

Con esta carta deseo responderte muchas de las dudas que me diste a conocer en algún momento de tu vida... Veremos si puedes entender mis sentimientos. Así que realizaremos un pequeño viaje en el tiempo, preparado?

En ese momento pude atacar, el gran imperio británico podía apañarsela con un chico mal criado... Pero yo como persona no pude…

Recuerdo habértelo dicho muchas veces en tu infancia: "Nosotros los países somos muy diferentes a lo humanos. Cualquier nación es casi inmortal, pero lamentablemente tenemos sentimientos...Sufrimos, nos enamoramos" Te enseñe también a luchar por todo lo que querías, en ese caso, quién era yo para quitarte tu derecho a exigir la libertad?...

Sé que siempre has tenido esa duda: "Porque no atacaste cuando pudiste?!" Me preguntaste al finalizar una de las tantas aburridas reuniones que organizabas para ser el héroe de todos y nunca me atreví a responderte.

La respuesta siempre fue tan simple. Te amaba...  
Y digo te amaba porque eso no es un te amo, hoy en día te olvidé, a pesar de todo que lo sufrí sin tu amor, todas las noches de llantos por no tenerte cerca, ni al chico maduro que me abandonó, ni aun menos a ese pequeño bebe que me decía: "Endwand te quero mutto"  
Y mientras más recordaba, más horrible me sentía, más solo, más abandonado por la persona que más he amado...

En otra ocasión preguntaste: "Eras el poderoso imperio Británico, por qué no te adueñaste de América completa?"  
La respuesta es aun más simple...Eras solo tu. No necesitaba a nadie más para ser feliz.

Precioso tesoro, cuando eras ya más adolescente me preguntaste una vez que discutimos: "England por qué me dejas solo siempre?! Mal padre jamás me viste crecer siquiera"  
Yo no tenía tiempo para ver lo más bello que tenia frente mio, porque estaba tan ocupado intentando que nadie te tocara, que me obsesioné con eso y jamás dejé que se te acercaran, mi amor/ obsesión me llevó a proteger lo que más amaba al extremo de no disfrutarlo... Juro que si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás lo haría sin dudarlo para remediar todo esto, para detener tus caprichos de adolescente y obligarte a quedarte a mi lado. Te cubriría de lujos, te daría todo lo que deseas, a cambio de mantenerte encadenado y fuera de la vista del mundo, para que no puedas huir, y estuve dispuesto a que mi magia funcionara para poder lograr eso...Pero repito, quién soy yo para quitarte la libertad?

Me despido entonces, con la idea de que aclaré tus dudas.

Pero repito, te amaba, porque el tiempo pasa y las cosas cambian...Porque al tener tantos años como yo los tengo te percatas de que nada dura para siempre, ni siquiera mi amor por ti~

Espero no tenerte que ver nunca más en mi vida, y concedo el puesto de representante de gran bretaña a Scott Kirkland, Escocia, para no tener que verte la cara nunca más... No me busques por favor, no me dañes más de lo que ya lo has hecho  
Arthur Kirkland"

Para: Alfred F. Jones

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Por favor, necesito esconderme de él, y se que a tu casa no entrará...No tenemos rencores, tu con él si...Por favor.  
-Vale, vale... El cuarto del fondo está disponible... Pero como que toques algo rata europea, te las apañas solo con la mafia, me oíste?  
-Entiendo, gracias, en serio Gracias...

Arthur fue corriendo a la habitación que le asignaron... Pensando en cual sería el método menos doloroso para un suicidio.

Arthur pensaba en que nadie lo extrañaría, y pensaba que valía la pena morir ahora, sin despedirse de nadie.

* * *

**Okay, lo sé, es extremadamente corto~ Perdonenme por eso por favor! o**

**Dejen reviews please, quien adivine el país en donde aloja Arthur le regalo un one-shot (Así se escribe?) de la pareja que desee (Krysi, tu ya sabes así que si dejas un review no quiero que lo digas ¬¬)**

**Sin más que decir se despide**

**_Nami-Luna LinusMantita_**_ (De cheshire)_


	2. Respuesta de Alfred a Arthur

**Buono!~ aquí yo de nuevo, con mi actualización Diaria owo**

**Espero les guste nwn.**

**Contestación:**

**Princes Alice: Exacto! Es Cuba (Y) Puedes elegir una pareja y yo te daré un One-shot nwn Alfred nunca aprendió a leer el ambiente xDD**

**Ritsu Kirkland: Como te habrás percatado ya, está en Cuba... No se alcanzará a suicidar porque lo salvarán ;) Pero falta aun, calma **

**Okay, no les quito más tiempo **

**Disclaimer: APH ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece.**

**Advertencias: Yaoi leve, Ingleses sensibles y Estadounidenses arrepentidos.**

**Dedicado: Dedicado a cualquier persona a quien le guste este fic; a mi hijita Cata (No le hago bullying bebé nwn) Y a la Krys por apoyarme en todos estos proyectos e ideas para mi vida, que haría sin ti BFF? **

**No les quito más tiempo así que a leer.**

* * *

Dear Daddy:

Con respecto a tu carta tengo muchas quejas y cabe destacar que no te lo digo a la cara porque he recorrido cielo mar y tierra buscandote. Pero te esfumaste como espuma... Sé que Scott sabe donde estás y espero, esta carta llegue a tus manos.

Primero que todo deseo recalcar que nunca discrimine tu labor como padre...Pero porque me abandonaste tanto tiempo? SHIT!

Mi independencia se debió a una cosa solamente: Estaba aburrido de verte como padre, yo te amaba...  
No! Te amo, te amo y siempre te amaré...

Tengo todo tipo de fuerzas especiales buscandote...

Y solo espero que puedas volver a amarme... Como cuando era pequeño, vivir juntos. Sé que las cosas no son tan fáciles y que te herí lo suficiente, pero necesito que me perdones, que me ames como antes, pero no quiero que me veas como un niño pequeño.

Tu supuesto viaje en el tiempo me tiene confundido, lo suficiente como para no poder saber si te quise más como padre o como el primer y único amor de mi vida.

Y trato de convencerme de que lo que NO siento es lo que pasa por mi mente en este minuto, Lástima... No quiero sentir lástima por ti, poderoso Gran Bretaña.

No pude haber sido solo yo... Siempre pensé que para una nación es mucho más importante su economía que sus sentimientos, así que deja de engañarme! Tu no fuiste el Gran imperio Británico del que me enamoré, deja tu farsa! Deja la falsa imagen que me diste en ese momento y dime que no tuviste el poder para arrebatarle las colonias a Spain...o es que a el también lo amabas? Tampoco pudiste atacarlo porque lo amabas de seguro... Y hasta esto es una farsa...

TE ODIO AMOR DE MI VIDA; EN SERIO LO HAGO!  
Si es que se puede odiar y amar al mismo tiempo, esa es la definición de lo que siento por ti.  
Y haré lo imposible para encontrarte, Lo que sea odiado primer amor de mi vida.

Alfred F. Jones

Pd: traté de pensarlo después cuando re leí esta carta... Gracias por amarme. Yo te amo mucho más de lo que te odio. Incluso puedo llegar a pensar que una parte del amor se basa en eso, solo para decirme y convencerme de que eres la persona que más he amado en el mundo. Espero enterarme algún día de que tan grande era el imperio británico, para no tener que ponerte en duda nunca más.

Para: Arthur Kirkland

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Encontraron algo señor?  
-Nada, no está en ninguna parte de europa ni África, Canadá está cooperando con nosotros así que dudo que esté ahí, solo queda latino América y Asia.  
-Descansen, y después sigan buscando...Y de paso entreguenle esto a Scott Kirkland.  
-Okay my lord.

Alfred pensaba en Arthur, Alfred pensaba que debia encontrarlo rápido. No sabia que pensaba Arthur, y menos aun sabía como detenerlo...

Los hermanos de Arthur no ayudaron en la búsqueda, probablemente porque sabían donde estaba. Y es por eso que a Alfred no le cabía en la cabeza el ver que los Kirkland no ayudaran en nada.

"-Coinin está bien, para que buscarlo" Respondían cada vez que U.S.A. o Francia les preguntaban.

Alfred estaba celoso de Francia porque era el mejor amigo de Arthur... Estaba celoso porque estaba seguro de que Francis sabia algo. Mucho más que él mismo o que el resto del reino unido.

* * *

**Ese fue el cap de hoy, un poco corto lo sé, pero espero que les haya gustado porque me esforcé mucho en escribirlo nwn**

**Merezco Reviews?! (Carita de perro abandonado) *w***

**Nos leemos para la próxima**

_**Nami-Luna**__** LinusMantita. **__(De Cheshire)_


	3. Lo más obvio

**Hallo! Ciao~! Hello! Hola! Konichiwa! ETC! xDD**

**Están cada vez más cortos u.u lo sé y lo siento. **

**Bueno~no deseo quitarles más tiempo.**

**Contestación: **

**Sonicathehedgehog24: Okay, lo seguiré xDD**

**Ritsu Kirkland: No sabes cuanto me alegra que te guste nwn. estoy intentando terminarlo esta semana así que seguirá rápido...Nos leemos.**

**Zomi- Nozi: Nuestro Iggy es muy especial. Pero no te preocupes, será salvado por Ame~~ **

**isa-kagamine: Lo encontrarán...En un tiempo **

**Disclaimer: APH ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece.**

**Advertencias: Yaoi leve, Ingleses sensibles y Estadounidenses arrepentidos.**

**Dedicado: Esto es para todas ustedes, lindas preciosas que me siguen en este fic nwn; También para mi hijita Catita que me quiere matar xDD y a la Krys que siempre me apoya en estos proyectos.**

* * *

Querido Alfred:

Recibí tu carta, no sabes que tan feliz me hace saber que alguna vez fui correspondido. Y tienes todo el derecho a odiarme...Yo jamás podría odiarte retoño, eres lo más hermoso que tengo, más que los países Africanos y mucho más que todo lo que tuve siempre... Incluso más bello e importante que mi propia vida

También tengo la convicción de que Scott te entregará esta carta...  
Pero cuando la leas, el imperio Británico necesitara un sucesor.

Arthur Kirkland  
Para: Alfred F. Jones

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

La carta fue arrugada. Se aceleró la búsqueda, dejando solo a centro América sin revisar. Lo cual, para Estados Unidos de América, sería una misión imposible. Pero tenían que encontrar a Kirkland lo antes posible, antes de que la necesidad de un sucesor fuera inevitable, y los únicos en el mundo que no estaban nerviosos eran los otros conformantes del Reino Unido.

Un día de esos, como otros pero a la vez tan diferentes, Francis y Alfred conversaban sobre Inglaterra, cuando se percataron de que Arthur tenia esto muy bien planeado.  
-Mon petit Lapin estaba asustado Alfred, muy asustado...  
- Lo sé Francis, pero no estoy dispuesto a cesar la búsqueda solo porque el conejo está asustado.  
-Pues deberías preocuparte más de él.  
-Tu ya sabias algo?  
-Solo sabía que desde hace ya algún tiempo quería pedir vacaciones.  
-Pues a mi hace algunos meses me dijo que quería borrarse del mapa... Y cuando le pregunte me respondió que no era nada.

.

-ESPERA! -Dijeron ambos al unísono.  
-No se habías dado cuenta?- Pregunto Canadá con su característica voz  
-Yes! Lo tenia todo planeado  
- Y no me di cuenta!

Los tres estaban muy frustrados, ninguno de los tres lo pudo evitar. Las personas más cercanas a Arthur no vieron lo obvio.

Pero todo sucedía muy rápido, tanto que no se percataban. Y Arthur seguía sin aparecer... Todo sucedía tan rápido que nadie se dio el lujo de ver lo más obvio...Buscar en el lugar donde Alfred no podía entrar...

Pero todo sucedía cada vez más rápido.

* * *

**Ese fue el capítulo de hoy...**

**Acepto Tomatazos, patatazos, avisos de muerte, que me corten la cabeza en la guillotina, que me cuelguen en la orca...Y felicitaciones.**

**Bueno, eso...Las ama:**

**_Nami-Luna LinusMantita_**_ (De Cheshire)_


	4. Por fin lo encontramos

**Perdón por no actualizar ayer! es que tuve que estudiar violín y ahora estuve apunto de no actualizar porque vengo llegando del certamen...**

**Un gusto leernos de nuevo, me alegra tener buena aceptación ; ) **

**Contestación:**

**Maryzza: Ya lo encontrarán, tranquila~ Lo siento por ser tan breve, creo que por eso intento actualizar tan rápido.**

**Princes Alice: Te envíe un PM para preguntarte que pareja quieres (para un one-shot) era Cuba, ganaste :D**

**Ritsu Kirkland: Me alegra montones que te guste, de veras :D siii! ya lo encontrarán y el próximo capítulo será el final =3 no sé si lo tenga para mañana, a lo mejor para el domingo, perdón por eso seguidora mía ) **

**Disclaimer: APH ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece.**

**Advertencias: Yaoi leve, Ingleses sensibles y Estadounidenses arrepentidos.**

**Dedicado: Esto es para todas ustedes, lindas preciosas que me siguen en este fic nwn; También para mi hijita Catita que me quiere matar xDD y a la Krys que siempre me apoya en estos proyectos.**

* * *

Arthur lloraba mientras leía y releía la Carta que Alfred de le había mandado, mientras sujetaba una cuchilla en su mano y lloraba...Lloraba como no lo había hecho ningún 4 de Julio... Lloraba como no lo hacÍa desde la Independencia de su único amor...Y que queda de eso? Solo el amor-odio del cual tanto le habla Alfred en la Carta...

Y la cuchilla tirita, mientras no sabía que decisión tomar. Y llora, llora de miedo, de soledad. Llora pensando que si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces. Y la cuchilla está cada vez más cercana a su cuello. A su yugular para ser más exactos... Y ni siquiera sabe porque razón hace eso, tan cegado por la pena y que ni cuenta se da de que ha estado llorando horas y horas, con los ojos hinchados y la pena a flor de piel.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Aceleren la búsqueda.

-Lo siento, solo nos queda revisar Cuba, y dudo que nos deje entrar a su terreno...

-Ettooo... Yo puedo entrar a la casa de Cuba, maple~.

-En serio Brother?!

-Of course Alfred.

-Thank You, thank you Matthie~ te debo un tarro de miel de Maple~ a ti y a Kumajiro, porque tengo que agradecerselos montón

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Arthur había escuchado la voz/susurro de Matthew, pero no estaba seguro...Podría alguien estarlo en su estado de inconsciencia? La depresión le había atacado fuerte, cegandolo como nunca.

Pero después de un rato se auto convencía de que era Matthew quien había "invadido" la casa de Cuba... Y junto con otra voz... Francis?

Su mejor amigo estaba ahí y él en ese momento lo necesitaba, necesitaba a Matthew... A Francis e incluso a Alfred...

Pero Alfred no estaba ahí, ni cerca. Había elegido Cuba por ese mismo motivo... Estaba tan cerca del suicidio, lo único que le hacía demorarse es la Ilusión de ver entrar por la puerta a Alfred...

Pero se rindió y estaba dispuesto a enterrar la cuchilla antes de que alguien se atreviera a detenerlo.

Pero llegaron, Canadá y Francia lo detenían, el mayor le sujetaba el brazo mientras el menor le quitaba el cuchillo rápidamente. Tan rápidamente que ni se percataron de que Arthur había perdido la consciencia de repente, como por arte de Magia, sabían que Arthur no iba a detener su muerte solo porque le quitaron el cuchillo...

La misma obscuridad interna de Arthur lo mataría... Ahora mismo si era posible...

Y el único capaz de salvarlo era un chico rubio que esperaba nervioso la llamada de Francis o de su gemelo para saber si Arthur estaba vivo...

**-o-****-o-****-o-****-o-****-o-****-o-****-o-****-o-****-o-****-o-**

Esa noche Arthur había llegado a la casa de Alfred en un estado de profunda inconsciencia, llevado por Canadá y Francia. Al llegar vio a América y comenzó a llorar, como nunca lo había hecho. Una crisis de pánico lo invadió.

-ALFRED F. JONES! todo es tu culpa, por por hacerme sufrir, por joderme la vida, por enamorarme y por...dejarme...-Se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, tapandose la cara con las manos, sufriendo, sintiendo como algo se quemaba en su interior.

-Arthur!

-Aléjate, peste! tu te atreviste a dejarme. Tu, sólo tú pudiste tomar la decisión de quedarte conmigo! y no lo hiciste.

-No quería verte como un hermano mayor Arthur...quería verte como algo más...

Alfred tomó de los hombros a Arthur y lo besó, mientras el contrario lloraba a mares. Todo se volvió confuso de repente, Arthur se durmió en sus brazos, agotado de tanto llorar, ciego de las lágrimas... Todo era raro y diferente. Pero estaban conscientes de que Arthur aun no se salvaba de si mismo...

* * *

**Lo sé, es muy corto, pero el siguiente se viene para laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargo, por eso lo subiré el Domingo, será muy largo y romántico, jodidamente romántico~ 3 **

**U.S.A x U.K. a montones, un poco de Franadá, tendremos un Arthur extremadamente sencible y un Alfred comprensivo. Por fin Arthie dejará la depresión atrás :D**

**Las ama: ****_Nami-Luna_****_ LinusMantita_** (_De Cheshire)_


	5. Final feliz

**Aquí yo de nuevo, apareciendo en el último capítulo que tardó más de lo planeado, por que a mi hermana le dio una infección y yo tuve médico toda la semana, PERDONENME LA VIDA! :C**

**En fin, espero les guste el último capítulo, esperaba que fuera más largo, pero no he tenido musas que me inspiren últimamente.**

**Disclaimer: APH ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece.**

**Advertencias: Yaoi leve, Ingleses sensibles y Estadounidenses arrepentidos.**

**Dedicado: Para todas las que lean este fic y obvio para mi hermosa hija Catita que me asesinará un día de estos, y para la Krysi que me prometió que me apoyará en todo *w* mejores amigas no se pillan a la vuelta de la esquina :S**

**Ritsu Kirkland: Gracias por seguirme tan fielmente, no sabes lo feliz que me hace nwn espero te guste esta continuación.**

**Princes Alice: Si, a veces es difícil sanar un corazón roto, pero se podrá, lo sé. Sobre tu one-shot, perdoname la vida, mañana lo comienzo y lo tendré para el fin de semana, te lo aseguro :D**

**No les quito más tiempo, a leer.**

* * *

Arthur estaba inconsciente, acostado en la cama del Americano, teniendo una pesadilla.

Todos sabemos que los países tienen un lado oscuro, sean los malos recuerdos de crisis económicas o de golpes militares al gobierno, tiranos al mando, etc... Pero la oscuridad de Arthur era mucho más grande que la de los demás países, mucho más inteligente y mucho más oscura y malvada, se originó por tantas cosas, como el odio a las personas que lo molestaban cuando pequeño, o su época pirata, esta parte obscura odiaba mucho a Alfred, sea por la independencia o por todo lo que ha hecho a Arthur, su sufrimiento y su dolor es por culpa del americano.

La parte obscura de Arthur siempre llevaba a este a que la única solución para calmar su dolor era el suicidio, por tal razón siempre originaban estos deseos a partir de crueles pesadillas imposibles de contra arrestar.

Francia y Canadá siempre fueron conscientes de eso, pero América jamás lo vio, porque como de igual forma Arthur ocultaba su parte pirata, también podía ocultar estas pesadillas.

América estaba en su sala de estar, tomando una bebida en frente del televisor, aunque de verdad ni siquiera se daba el lujo de enterarse de que hablaban o siquiera de que programa se trataba.

Canadá avivaba el fuego mientras Francia cocinaba algo para los hermanos americano. El silencio reinaba como nunca en la casa del Yankie.

De repente Francis escucha un grito ahogado, por consecuencia parte corriendo a la habitación en la que se encontraba el Anglo.  
-Frog! Qué haces aquí?  
-Lo mismo que he hecho todos estos siglos, preocuparme por ti.

El mayor abrazó a Arthur y este se echó a llorar, estaba asustado y tenia mucho miedo, pero no quería que ninguno de sus pequeños lo viera así. Lloraba como muchas veces lo había hecho en su vida, el francés era la única persona que lo podía ver llorar, siempre tuvo un orgullo que mantener.  
De repente se escuchó pequeños golpeteos que venían de la puerta, Arthur se secó las lágrimas y le Francis abrió la puerta, en esto entró un americano con una bandeja con té.

-Iggy, té preparado por Canadá para ti

Le dejó la bandeja en la mesita de noche y Francis salió de la habitación dejando al Yankiee y al Anglo solos.  
Arthur comenzó a tomar té mientras América lo miraba detenidamente.

-Qué miras idiota?  
-No puedo mirar al caballero Inglés más bello que ha pisado mis tierras?  
-Callate idiota.  
-No!  
-No puedes ser más infantil verdad?  
-No, porque te amo

De repente nadie supo que pasó, solo que un indignado Americano se levanto dispuesto a marcharse, con la marca de una mano roja en la mejilla.

-No recuerdo haberte enseñado a mentir  
-Menos mal que me independicé  
-No me vuelvas a hablar Bloody hell.

Arthur le tira un almohadón en la cara mientras comienza a llorar.

-DÉJAME STUPID~ una vez más ya no duele tanto...-Suspira pesadamente mientras llora.  
-Ni siquiera sabes porque lo hice...  
-Y eso cambia las cosas?! Shit! Ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Arthur sintió como de repente algo suave se posaba en sus labios. Y el beso se iba haciendo poco a poco más profundo.

-No te dejaré más, si no me hubiera independizado seguiría siendo tu "bebé" pero no más, soy feliz siendo más que eso.  
- Por qué haces esto?!- Pregunta sin poder detener las lágrimas, de alegría o pena?  
-Porque te amo Iggy, desde que te vi en aquella pradera, y juro ante todo no volverte a dejar.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Dos naciones pueden ser felices, Iggy y Ame, lo serán hasta que desaparezcan. Aunque todos sabemos el gran camino que le costará recorrer para recuperar el amor de su querido Inglés que tanto a sufrido por su culpa.

Y también sabemos que los tsunderes son muy buenos ocultando lo que sienten, por eso es toda una meta llegar al corazón roto de este pequeño británico, obsesionado con el té y la buena música, porque su historia es complicada, porque sus superiores han sido crueles. Porque la persona que más ha amado y odiado lo abandonó para después volver a sus brazos como todo un hombre.

Y nada de esto se borrará de la memoria del Inglés, pero a lo mejor puede ir adquiriendo más recuerdos buenos que malos, y volver a amar a este infantil Americano.

FIN...

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado el final!  
Me costó un montón hacerlo pero aquí está**

**Cualquier amenaza de muerte, tomatazo, felicitación, consejo, patatazo, colazo, sartenazo (yes My Lady Belo-Hungarian this is for you, I love you~), lo pueden dejar por un review.**

**Reitero, espero les haya gustado,**

**se despide su fiel servidora _Nami-Luna LinusMantita_**_(De Cheshire)_


End file.
